


Just a kiss, pretty bird

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Borra/Diaval Oneshots [2]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Courtship, Eventual Romance, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: "Oh? What a little devil you are, I had now idea you harbored such interesting habits.""Don't flatter yourself, I have no such interests, especially not towards you." The raven glared."Then why is your hand still on my chest?"
Relationships: Borra/Diaval (Disney)
Series: Borra/Diaval Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760029
Comments: 49
Kudos: 104





	Just a kiss, pretty bird

**Author's Note:**

> Another short piece I wrote quickly while I had a break ^^
> 
> Next one should be some smut x.x
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ❤️

_x_

Their landing was rough, Borra's glide far from graceful as he dropped into the empty space. He stumbled, wincing as his feet caught on some sharp twigs as Diaval was thrown from his grip. The raven cursed loudly, swatting Borra's hand away and shakily getting back on his feet. 

"In my defense, this was your fault." The fae said quickly. 

" _My_ fault?" A dark brow twitched dangerously. 

"You really aren't a good travel companion, you hardly held still. I must say that's what caused this little bump." 

Diaval flinched, "You! _You_ caused this." 

"Why don't you elaborate on that, little raven." He hummed, crossing his hands behind his back. 

"Don't you dare act innocent now," Diaval gave a barked laugh and moved to jab Borra in the chest with his finger, "You just couldn't let me be."

"You do know your nails are rather sharp?"

Diaval repeated the jabbing at the center of the fae's chest, "That is the point."

"Oh? What a little devil you are, I had now idea you harbored such _interesting_ habits." 

"Don't flatter yourself, I have no such interests, especially not towards you." The raven glared. 

"Then why is your hand still on my chest?" 

Diaval's eyes widened as they snapped to Borra's chest and sure enough, his hand laid against the bare skin. He blinked, his pale digits with their blackened tips spread at the center. Something seemed to click inside his mind and he jerked his hand away, flushing brightly. 

"Oh, no please," Borra grinned and moved to take Diaval's hand again, "Do it again."

Diaval made a choked sound and yanked his hand away, spinning around to avoid seeing the fae's glowing eyes. He had meant to walk away but then he came to realize there was no where to walk to. They were standing on a smooth rock that served as an entrance to a curving canopy of leaves that covered bedding of twisted branches, fabric and leaves. If he went any other direction, it was a straight plunge down the large cliff towards the inescapable ground below. 

"W-what is this?" 

"My nest." 

Diaval tensed, "Why... Are we here?" 

"Shouldn't I be taking you to bed?" 

"WHAT-" Diaval whirled around widely.

"You heard me." He grinned.

"S-Shouldn't you atleast try to court me first!" The raven stammered.

Borra's smile held a purr as he stepped forward, "So you wish for me to court you?"

"That's- that's not what I said."

"It is."

Diaval swallowed, taking a step back as the other advanced him slowly. Again, Diaval strangely felt like prey.

"No, I simply meant to say that one partake in a courtship before jumping to such matters."

"I don't think it matters," Borra said, "Since I can always just court you afterwards."

He watched as the raven shook his head and took another step back, right into his nest. The raven fell back onto the bedding, yelping as he did and his limbs flailing about. He huffed, fingers gripping the woven edges as he glared up at the fae. Borra kneeled down, reaching to push the raven's messy hair out of his glaring eyes. He smiled, tilting his head as his finger slid down the side of Diaval's face. He caressed the pale skin, enjoying how it flushed beneath his clawed fingers. For a moment his eyes fell shut, inky lashes brushed his cheekbones and one of Borra's fingers. _Heavens, he was beautiful._

And then his eyes snapped open and he shrunk away like the touch had burned him.

"Stop that." Diaval snapped.

"Come now, pretty bird, I only mean to admire you."

"I'm sure you made it clear that you intend to do much more." Came the hissed reply. 

"I told you I'm interested in you. Just allow me to show you, there's no need for this game of cat and mouse. I know you feel it as well." Borra was leaning over the raven now.

He was so close, Diaval could practically feel every inch of his towering form.

"That does not mean you can do whatever you want." Diaval insisted.

"Then permit me to give you a kiss."

Borra's nose brushed against his. 

"I hardly know you!"

"You'll get to know me as much as your little heart desires, my raven."

Their breaths mingled and Diaval found it hard to form a sentence- not that one was needed anymore. Borra's head tilted to the side and the raven's eyes closed on their own accord, earning a satisfied smirk from the fae before he moved in. 

Their lips touched gently, testing and soft in a first kiss. And then Borra kissed him again, one hand cupping the side of Diaval's face and threading into his dark hair. Diaval's lips parted in a soft gasp, the fae's tongue flicking between them. It should've been just a kiss- and Diaval should have said no. 

_But when Borra's hand slid up his thigh, Diaval knew he wouldn't be able to say no._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ❤️


End file.
